


A midnight serenade

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus wants to woo Kankri, so he decides to serenade him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A midnight serenade

_Sigh_ Kankri thought as he leaned back in his chair, _D9esn’t any9ne appreciate s9cial justice anym9re?_ He closed his husktop, he’d had enough computer for the day. Glancing at his clock, Kankri realized that he’d had enough of the day itself. It was rather late and he was tired anyway. He slipped out of his pants and sweater and headed for his recuperacoon. Kankri had dipped one foot in before he heard a strange sound. A hum, almost, coming from outside. Wiping his foot clean of the slime, Kankri hopped to the window and peered out. He saw a troll with what looked like a human sound system called a “boom box” over their face.

Kankri cocked his head and pulled his sweater out from the hamper to put it on again before opening the window. He leaned down and got a closer look at the troll. It was Cronus, blasting some human song into the air with his boom box. “My heart’s in a wvhirl! I lovwe my, lovwe my, lovwe my little calender girl” Cronus sang along to the music. He was a terrible singer, Kankri knew by now, but something about it touched him. Cronus turned down the volume and looked up and the smiling troll.

“What are you d9ing at my hive?” Kankri leaned on his arm, cupping the side of his cheek. “I couldn’t sleep. So I thought I’d come ovwer.” Cronus smiled, “Like the song?” “well…” Kankri started. “wvait wvait wvait! Nevwermind.” Kankri laughed. “9h I’m j9king, y9u kn9w that!” “uh..yeah, yeah! ‘course!” There was a moment of silence before Kankri said, “I like it.” “wvhat?” “The s9ng, I like it” “Oh! um…good.” “Hey…it’s c9ld 9ut there, c9me 9n up” Cronus’ eyes widened before he smiled, winked, and headed toward the front door. “Cr9nus,” Kankri called, “I hate t9 interrupt y9ur c99l-guy act, but you f9rg9t your music player.” Another small silence before Cronus ran back, grabbed his boom box, and ran to the door. _Heh, m9r9n._ Kankri thought, and smiled.


End file.
